A Different Approach
by candie-sweetie
Summary: The Sohma clan are underground assassins and their boy-leader, a notorious player. But where does Tohru fit into their past? Why is she so familiar? (PG for language and maybe violence later)


The Sohma clan are underground assassins and their boy-leader, a notorious player. But where does Tohru fit into their past? Why is she so familiar? (PG for language and maybe violence later)  
  
It was the first day of school. Tohru walked down the immense hallway with her friends, Hana and Ou. Even though it wasnt her first year here, she could never get used to the school's size and population. She always felt overwhelmed and turning the corner meant seeing new faces. Unsurprisingly, it made her feel nervous.  
  
"Who do you have for homeroom?" asked Ou. "Tohru, you there?" She was thrown out of her train of thought to address her friend.  
  
"Eto.... homeroom?" ou nodded with anticipation. But their short conversation was quickly interrupted by a screaming redhead coming their way. He was running like a madman and was not slowing down. Tohru looked up in surprise as her eyes locked with the fiery red ones of the newcomer. For a moment, recognition registered all over his face. Too stunned to think, he crashed right into her, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Tohru!? Daijobu?" asked Ou, roughly shoving the redhead off of her friend. She was genuinely concerned and genuinely pissed-off.  
  
Tohru laid there with a dazed look on her face. That look the stranger had just before... it confused her. Should she recognize this person? Did he know her mom? "H-hai.. I'm fine." She proceeded to stand up and dust off her uniform.  
  
"Good thing I got toodles polished up for the first day." Ou said lazily while holding out her beloved crow bar.  
  
"Yes." replied Hana without feeling. The two girls focused their attention to the 'attacker' with a firm look of dedication. Dedication to issuing justice to an extent their will commanded as necessary.  
  
"A very very good thing." Still on the floor, he looked 'up to' these cowering girls with a horrified expression, crawling backwards on his hands.  
  
"--KYOU-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU MY BELOVED KYOU-KUN!?" His eyes bulged. In a matter of moments, he disappeared around the corner leaving the three girls stunned. It wasn't him they were surprised at. It was the supposedly cute girl... who would have imagined she could be so threatening o_0;;  
  
She looked to them with wide eyes. "Have you seen my Kyou-kuN?"  
  
"He went that way," replied Ou, pointing in the general direction he ran off in. Now if he had been nicer... she might not have tattled.  
  
"Arigatou!" she squealed as she too, ran off at an alarming speed.  
  
"Sheesh. What an idiot. Didn't even apologize. At least the girl's got some manners. Anyway, who's homeroom did you say you were in?"  
  
"Mm.. I have Kawamura sensei."  
  
"Sugoi! Me and Hana too. What a coincidence! Hana...?"  
  
"Hana?" called Tohru. The psychic girl was unusually quiet, even for her.  
  
"Those two. They have unusual denpa," she replied mysteriously. The bell rang just then so the three walked to class, casually brushing off the psychic girl's comment. As they walked in, Tohru's eyes were immeadiately drawn to a group of girls in the corner. They seemed to be huddled around something... or someone. She suddenly heard the tinkling laughter of a god, fill the classroom. She looked around once more. But there was no one around who could possess such a voice. That was when she saw him. Yuki Sohma in all his glory, standing in the middle of the girls, laughing. His blue-grey eyes were expressionless, however. She couldn't believe it. The school prince was in her homeroom. She didn't know whether to be ecstatic or just surprised. Then her eyes wandered to the red head sitting in the corner. It was the guy from the hallway! What was his name.... Kyon? No...  
  
It seemed her friends had noticed the same thing she had for Ou was walking over to him already. "Hey Carrot-top," she called out mockingly, while messing up carefully gelled hair. He growled at her like a tiger, with his eyes narrowing into small slits. She just laughed and pushed onhis nose like a button. "Don't worry. I'm not going to smash your face in today. That tiger face of yours is too priceless."  
  
"Shut up Yankee!" he yelled, lashing out. Apparently, he was not in the best of moods. Probably had something to do with that girl chasing him.  
  
"There. I've finally caught you Kyo-kun!" rang out Kagura's triumphant declaration. But instead of hugging him and kissing him, then beating on him violently, she took a different course of action. She dragged him into a closet nearby and securely locked the door. Her triumphant demeanor quickly changed as her face took on a sad look.  
  
"Look, I'm here to give you another assignment." Kyo became visibly pale and started at the door. He had not fought up until now, too engrossed in trying to think of why that girl's face was so familiar. But it all came flooding back.  
  
"Fuck you. Fuck Hatori. I don't care, I'm not doing it." In a flash, Kagura had Kyo in a death grip.  
  
"I know how much this hurts you. But it hurts me too," she whispered with tears rolling down her cheek. The moment she learned what Kyou's curse was, she insisted on training into the family business as well. She released her grip, handing him a manilla folder. She walked out the door, closing it. She didn't look back or say good bye. It was the first time Kyou had seen her cry.  
  
"Who the hell are you calling Yankee!?"  
  
"YOU, you Yankee!"  
  
"I'll bash your head in if you call me that again!"  
  
"What, Yankee? Yankee Yankee Yankee Yankee!" Everyone in the room 'sweat- dropped' anime style. They were so loud that their voices had drowned out the hypnotic melody of Yuki Sohma's laughter. Even he seemed perturbed by his cousin's embarrassing actions. He shooed the girls aside, whispering to them so that each girl was swearing that he had been talking to only one of them, personally. He walked over to Kyou slowly and deliberately. He tapped him on the shoulder and waited.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me Kagura," he bellowed. He waved his hand in the air making motions of brushing off an unwanted person. Suddenly, something had his hand in a firm grasp. Kyou froze. He realized his mistake. Yuki's blue-grey eyes flared, then softened into a look of sadness.  
  
"Please excuse my cousin. We're still trying to teach him how to treat a lady." Yuki offered his free hand to her, upon receiving hers, he gallantly swept it up in a kiss. Truly a greeting only a prince was capable of. "If you'll please excuse us, I will try to beat some sense into him."  
  
But Ou was immune to his charms. She grunted and snatched her hand back while walking away. That had to have been the most ridiculous encounter she had ever had with someone at this school. Sure, people had cursed at her, called her 'Yankee,' and even run from her screaming. but that.. that had been a first.  
  
When class started and everyone took their seats, it was apparent that Yuki and Kyou were not there. Kawamura sensei counted them absent without a second thought, much to the dismay of Yuki's fan club. They had undoubtedly been at school only a few minutes ago. Tohru was highly confused. She had seen everything, and was even more confused at their peculiar family. Something just didn't seem right. 


End file.
